I Dream of Season Three
by dogfriend
Summary: First person narratives drive the story of Season 3 with my favorite True Blood and Club Dead plotlines. I am crazy for these books and the show. God Bless Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! Thanks to Latbfan for inspiring me to read and post here.
1. Chapter 1 I Dream of Season 3 revamped

_I am famished…, I feel completely exhausted…, I feel gritty and violated too, angry at the horror show that was last night. Yet I'm still asleep. My white date dress is toast. I just know that guy was going commando. My hand floundered at the side of my bed -all of my muscles were stretched in the wrong way. Cramped up by being huddled on my old twin bed. I was feeling for Bill. No Good. Damn the sunlight! I spoke kind of harshly to my love last night, even though I knew he had given his lifeblood to save Sam. Bill is my hero, I mused. Sam had been exceptionally brave, too. It was overwhelming, watching him as a Bull, a bull for Pete's sake, a crazy big beautiful bull with horns to impale that ..that.. thing… wow and naked and powerful Sam, pulling his hand away from her chest, crushing a literal heart of evil, all purple and black and ucchh… I can hardly register it all… I must let my mind and body linger on the quiet and shelter of my old room. I long for the time when I could rest and hear the purring of Tina or the light snores or shuffling of my Gran nearby. It seemed far away now, so I forced my mind to erase the other things that stood in its way. When I remember the last nights before Gran, -Oh it stabs me when I think of her. I could see it in her killer's mind, and that is the worst nightmare. You know those filet knives that fishermen use? It feels like one of those –so thin and so sharp you hardly know what's happened -shocked to find it's slid under your ribcage and you feel your lung become a thick sluggish sack that is slowly leaking. ( suffocated by sorrow and pain.) I have to let that go- I need more rest- if Bill were here he could absorb some of this, like that night he lay here with me just to reassure me. I dreamt of him in this bed, the first night we met, - not of reassurance, but of the possibilities of a silent lover, scared of opening myself to him fully,… his cool fingers brushing the hair from my neck, his nose burrowed into the delicate areas of my throat , bright intense eyes that long for me, treasure me, the excitement I feel when his fangs penetrate me and how earnestly his body moves inside mine. I'm safe in those arms, and so loved….. I feel like dirt dreaming about Eric, that conniving bastard! --that blood thing had better wear off. It won't work anyway! It's not like I'm gonna' turn into some love sick puppy and go running on all fours into the arms of that, that … calm down , You've got a lot of cleaning to do today and, let's face it, for weeks to come. SLEEP...please sleep,sleep_

"**WAKE UP!" ** My shoulders were being shaken. What the hell is happening? My ancient mentation has just been assaulted by the disturbed thoughts and feeling of a… a… My stomach lurched.

" Master, are you well?"

" You sound…_tortured!"_ … " What has our loving Queen done this time?"

_**(It's Pam.) **_

"I'm fine Pam, Why are you _here?" _I attempt to calmly inquire.

Pam scans the Fangtasia office left to right, her long, chestnut locks brushing her bare shoulders and the top of her leather bodice. "Because, _you command me_, to put my gorgeous immortal ass on display, _here,__**" **_ she knits her brow into a question.

(_I need to collect myself now. After interminable Yahtzee, and the frenzied feeding on, and fucking of, some of the Queen's favored retinue ... I could not shake the persistent buzzing of danger and fear coursing through my veins… I nearly went to ground in the woods. Perhaps some of the Queen's gifts had been spiked? I wonder … for my memory of settling in the office safe room was hazy now_.)

"Are you here because of the Maenad battle, then? " Pam plies hopefully, her head cocked with concern. " I would have loved to have stood with you to fight," her eyes and fangs were indeed shining. " Did you assure that my pumps were avenged in style?" (_Pam assumes my disturbance is due to battle; if only that were so.)_

"Those are all excellent questions, Pam." I step out of my chamber and hover to stretch my sizeable frame. "But… I'm afraid our Queen insisted last night… that we **not **engage in Maenad battle," I state remorsefully, and throw myself onto the office chair.

"It is Her Royal Highnesses sincere wish that we should "_stick" to_ these, these… immortal ass display endeavors," (_and illegal pet projects I provide mentally to Pam)_, I sweep my hand out to the bar. " so that we may continue happily keeping her Queendom flush with cash!" (F_or the purchase of gold chaise lounges, and proletarian board games, no doubt. ) _I knew Pam's smooth impassive face belied a storm of inquiries, but she wisely stayed silent. (_Good. I had questions for her_. ) " The Bon Temps area has been damaged with the battle, Pam ," I said sternly "We must see if there are any vampire needs." ( _back in control, thank you.)_

"Chow is working on it, Master."

"Good." "Report his findings to me at close"

" Have we suffered any losses among employees … or… your… pets?" I trailed off.

"None ,Eric…" Pam affixed her sheer black stockings to her garters, her long heeled shoes clicked on the floor as she shifted legs. ( _Such perfect womanly curves that I have frozen in time for my child, we used to have so much fun testing the limits of sexual endurance… _"… but, what of our amusing prostitute minion?" Pam interrupts my musing . "Can you tell if he survived?"

"Yes, he is fine." I replied. (scared shitless of me, as it should be, but fine.)

"Are you sometimes able to _detect_ their feelings, Pam?" I paused meaningfully. "Your humans, I mean?"

"I have only shared my blood in emergencies, or at your request," she replied dispassionately. "The most recent, if you recall, was my human that went awry with the werewolf." she paused, considering "Yet she has come to no further harm as far as I know. "

"_**Dammit, Pam!"**_ I thought furiously… "_**I know about location and danger!" **_ (_Bristling discomfort was roiling behind my forehead. I didn't think it possible to feel so much, nor experience the stomach wrenching nausea that I have suffered with since sharing that miserable dream. What I desired to know, but would never ask Pam directly, is: Do you ever see their memories? Or, __**personally experience **__ their feelings : the hunger , exhaustion, sadness … hatred? How about passionate love for your weak, impertinent, petulant underlings? … someone that you will have to deal with personally to the Queen's satisfaction. Someone that already flouts your authority! ) _

Pam seemed frozen when I returned her gaze.

"Has there been report of the telepath, Master?" (_Her name has left your vault, Pam?_ )

"She is fine." I reported back too quickly. (How would I know that if I just rose?)

Pam lifted her right eyebrow slightly, in an irritating way

"I tricked her into bonding with me... because Compton is an insufferable ass and I needed to teach him some manners. Do you have a question about this?"( _I dare anyone to say a goddamn thing!) _

Pam's eyes widened. " I believe _you _had the question of me, master? " Pam said quietly, "Is there some difference if the blood sharing is with a telepath?"

**(**_Blood __** sharing**__? I wish.____ If "that ones" bitter thoughts, and my Queen's wishes ruled the day I would nev…wait, perhaps that is part of the problem- because I have not had __**her **__blood -only she mine? ) _ I don't like the expression Pam is studying me with; if she even smirks I will rip her arm off, I swear by my Maker !

"It would seem so, Pam."

* * *

Sookie's brother was bundling fetid debris onto his pickup truck when I arrive.( _Where was Pam to supply me with this one's name? No Matter. ) _I zipped next to him_._

"If it isn't the conquering hero," I whisper.

"Oh shit man, You scared me! " (_No! Perhaps, I hadn't noticed your aerial half gainer ?)_

"Sookie said she called some kind of vamp cop… that you?"

I stared. ( _What does he keep in his cranium? Does it just hold that lovely hair up? He shares her eye color but not their depth, I notice.)_

"Well, I told her it made sense to call one of you. Cause I don't 'spect Sherriff Dearborne to give two shits about missing vamps err.. vampire Americans. But you'd think Andy would listen, cause we saved everybody in this town's ass," he circled his finger in the air to indicate the "whole town"… "and Bill helped."

I gave him a questioning eyebrow lift.

"Too bad you missed it," he added_. ( I smell impertinent accusation_.)

"I was otherwise engaged." I nearly hissed.

" Well, I ain't seen her this upset since Gran. Look, I got to haul all the rest of this crazy meat statue out. You can just go on in."

(_An invitation inside? Wonderful. … Did he say meat statue?)_

I tapped gently at the door, there was no sound of movement. I could sense her location and focused on her breathing. Uneasy slumber. I would just take a look around … (_for the sake of my investigation._)

Sookie's house had been hit by a tornado . (_I don't understand how she became the focus of the Maenad's wrath. It is Bill or the shifter's fault, no doubt. Still, they are the "brave" ones she holds in such esteem in her dream. I wonder what she dreams of tonight? I pray I don't find out at daylight. I have quite enough feelings for the duration, unless she is naked in bed with me again… )_

There is a little worn kitchen and I can see that the soul of this house has changed very little from Bill's era, with a few modern conveniences_. ( This is a manner of living that I feel comfortable in. Technologies are useful, but so…)_

A note was on the refrigerator :

**Laf and me just about got Gran's room done and part of the kitchen. We can watch things at Merlotte's while Sam is gone. Can Terry borrow your uniform? (he's got the ass for it, but I might need to lend him some NEET) Call if there's any word on Bill. He'll be ok Sook.**

**We Love you. Tara **

Lafayette was helping. Good. I need to have a serious word with him. I will have my day person look into a cleaning service for her. I need a game plan here. I can't believe Bill has gotten himself over his head again. I need to know if it involves the Queen's "V" sales. He may be held for that or whatever other project I suspect the Queen of having him work on. What does Sookie know of Compton's activities? I need to interrogate Sookie, but subtly. If Bill is killed, or worse divulges Her secrets, the Queen will.. well … I am in the pool with Bill I'm afraid.

I scouted the rooms; they smelled of every cleaning agent on the market and every body fluid imaginable. (_Oh, her white dress with the red, how I love her in red, she wore it for me… and now- __**defiled.**__ I have been desperately itching for a fight, and my fangs were down with just the thought of adding those responsible to the cemetery or the swamp… ) _ A nasty orgy of smells, here. She had lots of family pictures that were smashed -and even one of her cat. (_I like felines… I get them. They are predators and have dignity. Nothing, like a lovely pussy. She has a number of hideous afghans, perhaps she shares with Lafayette? She has a shotgun in her laundry room, interesting… What's this?... a beautiful lilac gown that is lovingly returned to a gift box? I gently inhale. It has been recently worn… Danced in perhaps? Lucky gown…To be snuggled tightly against that smooth, voluptuous skin… _a letter note in the box. _From Compton, naturally. After reading it, I agree that she is owed a night out, and an abundance more, I think, considering the state of her house. If she is your human I don't know how you would not supply her the means to… Focus Northman!!)_

_This is from the day he disappeared. Did he make it to his destination? _

I will ask Sookie, ( _gently or torturously she will decide_. ) (_I have not investigated the bedroom, yet. The largest bedroom was empty, still cleaning it out. It was her Grandmothers'. I recognize some of this from my…our..dream . It is the room of a charming woman that died bravely. Is she somehow the source of Sookie's otherness? The Queen's allusions were … veiled, but her pet seemed to have some role in this…she seems familiar…_ )

A soft moan breaks my ruminations...

( _As I peek my head into the smaller bedroom, my heart clenches. Around the time I heard that my maker was missing in Dallas, my otherwise silent chest cavity has started communication. In Sookie's presence- it is positively chatty.)_

(_Alas, Sookie was not there. Her beautiful body is huddled protectively in the twin bed, but it is just a dim shell. Where is my courageous fiery burst of light? My comet had burned out. More reason to hate Compton. How could he have ingrained himself so deep? She has endured serial killers, maenad attacks, attempted rape, imprisonment… and worry for __**him **__has broken her? )_

( _Humans certainly don't waste time in their affections. They become so caught up, in such a short time? __**Cursed feelings**_**!** _I don't want to waken her and register that pain for Compton_.)

(Well, she couldn't feel pain if she were too frightened. And if I'm anything to her- I'm scary (_I saved her from death twice now, but why did it have to be __**her friend, **__in my dungeon_?) _I remember her spectacular slap after that realization. So… sexy. Alright, I choose plan C- pissed off. And why do it half way? I quickly shed my leather jacket and yellow tee. Pants, too? Oh yes. I'll leave the silk boxers. There should be some mystery. )_

I don't really fit in this bed. But, oh doesn't her body curve perfectly to my shape. She smells of tears, this is only second in sweetness to the aroma of her blood. "_Which you are forbidden to taste!" _My brain viciously reminds_. _ My mouth wasn't listening to edicts, and started to moisten, another part of my body stiffened to remind me that it did not need her blood to be satisfied. ( _I will bet that Eden's forbidden apple was only the third tastiest fruit in the garden, but you know the longing made it unbearable.) _ _I love the bow of her lips, they beg to be licked, her hair is the exact color as mine. She still has that light cocoa tan, even in the dip of her throat, where her pulse whooshes hypnotically. Even as a human, I was not a sun worshipper, the snow and the purple shades of dusk were always my favorites. Creatures of the night were not meant for this much light- and heat. Surely, I am as a moth bashing my head into a glowing porch lantern. It hurts so good. _

"_Time to rise, Sunshine… _" I gently dip my head to the curve of her neck, I will my fangs into place and brush only my lips against her. The stress and pains of her world are coiled tightly in her back and shoulders. I put the weight of my hands over her shoulder blades, with slight circling pressure I pull the pain away from her and into me. (_Swedish massage is the original muscle "glamour.") _She nudges closer to me and raises her leg slightly_. (I have been dreaming of those thighs since they walked into Fangtasia with the wrong vampire.) _My roughened fingers nearly tremble as they swirl down to her creamy depths. (_When Sookie yields to me, this is where I will first taste her. I never tire of a woman's thighs: the flesh so soft and the skin's blush and perspiration make ready to receive me. I wanted to lick her there and make her writhe, but I settled to lick the sweet nectar from my own fingers_.

"_Sookie, what you do to me. What I would do to you if you would let me," I whisper._

I licked my fingers clean of her taste and twirled them in my mouth. ( _I want more_!) I brush my lips near her ear and trace my tongue over her tear streaked cheek. (_Delicious_.) She seemed to respond then, moaning and moving to her back. (_This is getting good_.) Those breasts are rising up at me, hot like the sun and radiating warmth all through my body. Perhaps I could just .. (_bury myself in there?, latch on like an infant_?? -_touch them_?)As if she heard my thoughts her hand went up and covered her breast and the slightly swollen nipple. Though barely awake , she seemed to recognize me and respond happily. (_I could feel this through our blood and I certainly responded in kind. I had dreamed of this joy and now I was awake and it was inside me like I haven't felt in…..when?)_ She let her right hand travel to my hips and thrust her chest to mine, she was kissing my throat, licking almost desperately, and I thought she might bite_.( What a fucking turn-on! _ ) Her right hand intimately brushes my cheek, …then she put her thumb in my mouth. My fangs will no longer be denied , they snick into place and I catch her fluttering hand in mine. (_**What is on her left hand!!! **__ Is that a diamond? Bill you stupid man!! You dare call me desperate? Centuries of vampire's control through patience and mystery and seduction ..and Mr. Subtle as a Sledgehammer… ) _Then the leaking started." Oh thank God… Oh thank God you're here… sweetheart are you injured? "

_(.. or finally dead I hope?) _

" Do you need my blood?"

( _more than I'll ever tell you_..)

"**Sookie, It is me."**


	2. Chapter 2 Snuggling?

**Chapter 2 **

"What the hell are you doing!!?"

"Snuggling?"

"Damn you Eric," I pounded at his icy marble chest. "I thought you were Bill." Oh Bill, my heart gave a little tremor. The idea that he had been back was so wonderful.

"Go get cleaned up Sookie, we need to talk, and your breath could fell a tree."

The nerve! Well I shot out of that bed with vampire speed. "You.. You.. I sputtered stupidly and slammed the bathroom door. How could someone that old, be so… childish. The anger at least resolved my sorrowful fog for a minute, I decided I better get cleaned up and keep a lid on my emotions. If you need help from Eric you'd better be on your best game. I brushed my teeth so hard I probably removed some enamel . I went to open the bathroom cabinet and the diamond clicked into it. "unnnh", the groan made it's way through me as if it was a separate entity. Dammit, dammit, dammit I was going to break again. He can hear you, Stackhouse. Hell, he can probably hear my bladder expanding.. ok get it together!

I hastily pulled the ring off and had to wrack my brain to think of a totally secure place to hide it in my bathroom. I just pray Eric didn't see it on my finger, earlier. I knew that wouldn't fly in Bill's circle of, well not friends , but whatever. I was wearing my old cotton nightgown to get out of my dress and nap until I had to meet Eric at Bill's place. Damn, there is nothing to change into in here. Great, I don't suppose he's had the decency to retreat to a different room. I try to not be so flustered around him but I have to recognize that since the "bullet incident" I've sure been more aware of the guy err.. ancient being? He will surely exploit that, but I'm way out of options. The people at the restaurant couldn't tell me anything, even with their brains, it was a dead end. I needed a supe to help sniff this thing out, but my favorite track dog can't be reached and Jess is MIA. A lousy Stepmom I've turned out to be! Could she be vampnapped, too? Eric must know I'm desperate… and I'm starting to wonder if he has played a part in this. Anyone that could help is gone… and Bill gone too. Oh, the knife slid back in… My Bill.. shit why couldn't I have just said yes at the table?? All I can think of are those eyes, confused and betrayed, just like the time when I rescinded his invitation..uhhngh I flung the curling iron and it clattered in the corner. Breathe and think, Sook.

I know Eric wants to use my telepathy, and well_, own_ me. He would probably love to have Bill out of the way, and have me crawl to him. But Jess, Sam and the rest of this? Let's face it, the telepathy part he can have just by threats and manipulation, he's still Bill's boss. Doesn't it seem awfully elaborate just to get into my pants or jugular or whatever , when he's got an all night food/sex buffet down at Fangtasia? I know he's capable of any vile thing in the world, but this just isn't subtle enough. He definitely wants to steal my regard away and rub it in Bill's face. He's too vain to just knock the competition over the head and stick him in his basement. Well.. I should probably check that basement just in case. He could take my body by force, but I'll hate him forever, if he's hurt Bill. Could he realize about the shooting light /hand thingy? Maybe I am psychic after all, but I sure didn't see this coming. Telekinetic, maybe? I don't really concentrate when these things happen, the chain tightens or the light comes out. Uggh.. I'm starting to feel like I should get a spandex jumpsuit and join the X-men or something (calling Professor Xavier may I please _partner_ with the ever shirtless Wolverine for this mission?) weird giggling was starting to bubble up. Hysteria. I cracked the door and got a peek at the half naked X-MAN currently preening his SuperPecs on my Grandma's quilt.

_**Could he know how his blood's been affecting me? **_

I cleared my throat and stepped out to my room. He had not covered up in the slightest -he had his hands folded confidently behind his head, his beautifully sculpted arms jutting out like wings,-his silky, royal blue boxers, billowed up at the leg holes, making them poor guardians of a chaste view… "Sookie, how lovely to see you have joined me yet again, the bed was cooling off with you away." He smoldered.." Please come to me." He patted the quilt smooth.

_**Yes, he knows**__._

I really wanted to slap him again, but better to not get too close.

" How did you get in here, Eric?" I sighed. "I don't recall…"

"You did call Fangtasia, did you not? You _wanted _me, _needed _me.. so said the message."

" Thank you for coming as sheriff to help **Bill**_**, **_Eric. But I meant here, I waved my arm, _inside my home_ ( the new supernatural highway, I was starting to think).

" I wished to meet you at Bill's later, to discuss the _investigation._ (there, business-like, right?) …and I need to be watching for Jessica," I added- mostly to myself.

"I simply came earlier, and sensed you were _here t_hrough _our blood_." (_**Our blood**__? …_that's spooky.) He added smokily. " I am willing to _come_ wherever you _need me_ to, I know you would do the same for me." ( Oh brother. You think if you check this guys tongue it's forked like a snake? _Best not_ )

"Your charming brother was kind enough to offer me entrance," he continued. I rolled my eyes a bit. Have you heard of calling or knocking? I thought, but did not say. Because you catch more flies with honey, right?

And speaking of flies. Eric's mouth was going to catch some if he didn't fang down (back up?)(Defang?) and get his eyeprints off my worn out nighty. I guess with the backlighting the fabric might be a little sheer. So much for business like.

" Bill's child, Jessica is also missing?" he queried, holding my gaze.

"Well, I don't know for sure yet, I've got Hoyt coming by the house and we're going to see if we can't..

"Hoyt? .. Eric interrupted.

"Yes, Jess' boyfriend , he's pretty worried..

"a human?.. Eric interrupted again.

"yeah Eric , human. They're pretty close already and he might know what's happening. They probably had a fight over his momma, she's quite a handful, just won't let Hoyt go. But I think, you know, they really care about each other and will try to work it out.. but maybe they're both a little young and this is all too fast for them."

"Well she is Bill's child." Eric remarked dryly and fell silent.

"Would you mind?" I finally panted. He lifted his eyebrow. "Could you get dressed and wait in the kitchen?" I gave a no-nonsense finger point , then grabbed a few things from my drawers, I don't know what, and stomped back into the bathroom.

When I entered my kitchen I was painfully reminded of the ransacking my humble home had experienced. This was truly the hearth, the kitchen was the center of all of my happy memories with Gran and Tara, and Jason. And now, thoughts of Gran's bloody body and a near naked Mike Spencer weighing down on me could not be cleaned from the linoleum. My home was a part of me and this was a terrible violation. It rivaled some of the worst - and I'm ashamed to say I was pretty thrilled watching that Maenad bitch meet her end. The disdain on my face did not escape the gaze of my visiting vamp. Oh where's my manners. " I'm sorry the house is like this"

I remembered how hard Gran had worked to clean up, when Bill was coming for his first visit. Thanks to Bill's lifesaving "transfusion", I was able to smell a cracker getting old under the couch. Gosh knows what an ancient vamp like Eric could smell.

"Not _**your**_fault, I'm sure." He said.

" Can I offer you a True Blood?"

" Thank You Sookie, It is sweet of you to offer me nourishment." He paused." But I do not require _synthetic _blood at this time. "

Um, okay. I realized I hadn't eaten since the restaurant and then it was too much dessert. Vamps don't usually care to watch humans eat so I just grabbed some water. I sat across from Eric.

" Well Sookie, what can I do to help my little bulletsucker?"

(This guy was more full of it than Sam's Brahman disguise!) My blood started to boil.

"Well since you're supposed to be the Sherriff of Vampireland, maybe you could tell me? What has happened to Bill!? Do you have any leads or ideas as to who may have wanted him captured or..or..? … a fluttering above my stomach was like feathers, then a twist of my internal organs made my lower body sluggish, while my stubborn heart decided to pick up speed. I hadn't exactly fainted before, unless you count at the blood bank, one summer in High School.

Being a blood donor gets you into trouble every time. Ha! Ha! I thought. Boy my hands are tingly.

I was hot and sweaty, but it was ok because the Kool-Aid man was here. The big red plastic pitcher burst through the brick wall and yelled his trademark. "Kool-Aid !"yell.

"Sookie!"

hmmm ..

Eric was in my bed again, but the intimate and loving gaze that he offered in my first dream was surely gone,… Replaced by anger?, annoyance? And he sure had a lot more clothes on, this time.

He gripped my arm rather forcefully. "Sookie, collect yourself, eat this and slow your breathing." He handed me a Yoo-Hoo, to eat? I shrugged and put my hand up shakily. He put his hand behind my head and tipped the drink to my lips. After a long minute I started to come back to reality and Eric's face made me regret it.

" Sookie, I need to know what you know about Bill's activities."

I guess he wants to catch me off guard, and it's working, because I don't know what the **!#! ?

"What are you talking about, you mean the day he disappeared?...

" I have reason to believe Bill is working on a project for my Queen. Have you noticed any..

"Your WHO- NOW?" I blurted. I was past shock and almost laughed. That was bad. He fixed a glare at me that was well,… BAD.

"The Queen of Louisianna, Sookie. Please do not play coy and expect me to believe Bill told you nothing of his relations with her?" (I am starting to think you could fill a book with what I didn't know about Bill's relations. With that Lorena for instance, don't think she's not on my short list..) whoops. Back to the vampire gaze blazing a painful trail, through my eyes and somehow to the back of my brain. I started to think furiously and shook my head rapidly, in hopes something useful would jostle free in there.

"Is that the vampire he asked about the Maenad?" I asked hopefully." He said he had to leave -that he couldn't just call to get help. Maybe, that's royal protocol? .. But he never had a chance to explain." Maybe he never would. A little tear was gonna start forming, I just knew it.

Eric's whole body was like a granite volcano with the lava churning just underneath. "Sookie, I have three options to find out what I need to know from humans**: torture**, he paused meaningfully with a hard gaze, **glamour **and.. (Oh God, I'm rooting for number 3!) I have a telepath in my retinue that will help me any time I please. (Oh, sugar) But right now she is indisposed and so that limits me a great deal."

"Eric, I'm telling the truth! I don't know about any project or anything about any Queens. If your Bill's boss, why don't you know any.. _Shut up Sookie, you need a different plan, pronto, said my brain._

Meanwhile my body was gruffly pinned beneath Eric's. He seemed unsure, something I don't think you see often with this particular vampire. His large hand clasped the curve of my right hip with uncomfortable pressure and he used his left hand and thumb to direct my face to the ceiling .

This was baring my neck to him. Why didn't I pick a turtleneck? Ok ..Now I'm terrified, my body coiled like a steel trap_. _

"_Sookie,( I opened my eyes.) "_Why do you not just yield to me? You could be mine, I would protect you... and I would satisfy you, he brushed his hand a little more softly on my hipbone, ...beyond your wildest dreams."

This again. " I don't need dreams Eric… I have Bill to satisfy me!" (so there!)

"Oh beautiful one, we both know what you've been dreaming of …and it doesn't include Bill"

"You tricked me into it!" I spat. It's not real.. You, you ..evil" I thrashed in the futile effort to release at least one hand to slap that Viking smirk right off his Viking face.

It wasn't enough struggle to get free, though-and it was starting to encourage other "stuff" in the Vampire hovering over me. He started a low growl in his chest, which sort of raised my heart rate and well "awareness" in my body. Traitor body- where was my super power when I need it? Maybe I had something else. I didn't want to do it. I promised not to use any of the tiny leverage I had right out of the gate, but.. If I could just appeal to him.

"Eric, stop! _Please". " Please? Eric" " _I don't want to fight you!" I said firmly as I could.

He took on a smug expression and smiled. His large fangs, made it a less than friendly looking smile, but his eyes were sure "friendly."

" I don't want to " _yield" to you either." _

He looked .. well …it's hard to tell with vampires.

"I mean I want to give you something." Well, now he was stumped. I hope this isn't a mistake.

"Now, we have to get off the bed." I said matter of factly. There was surely a long moment then. I didn't know what he was gonna do, but I guess his curiosity won out. He brushed his body all along the length of mine as he withdrew from the bed -and I willed myself into an unfeeling statue. I rose and acted like I had some dignity. I unhooked the hope chest latch with the key from my Gran's, now smashed, jewelry box. The chest used to contain Gran's wedding dress, and now I slid out the sealed garment bag and swallowed. I sighed as I thought of the person I had connected with so deeply that day. How I had felt his guilt and his soul's desperate pain. How I cried, and how he asked me to take care of… Well, you might as well ask to worry over Hurricane Katrina, but here I was.

"Here, It's for you." I soldiered on… "Eric,…he was in so much pain and he told me..he told me.. he welcomed it,-- he was so very brave.. I wiped my cheeks and pushed the garment bag into Eric's lap.

He was frozen and I knew I should leave. I made it to the bedroom door and lingered, looking out to the hall as I heard Eric inhale. I glanced back shortly to see him finger the cloth tunic and nearly rub his face against it like a cat. He may not have religion, but I knew he had reverence for this. Could I help him do the right thing? Find his way to God - like his maker had? Most vampires were pretty secular, if you're dead, or damned even. Especially, Eric I figured- How did you find Love or Hope without a Soul or God ? Oh what do I even know about it? Sookie Stackhouse religious scholar.

"**I won't let you do this alone..I will help you..** came Eric's deep, stong voice from my bedroom. I wasn't sure if he was really in my bedroom or on top of the Hotel Camilla just then.

_Hold your tongue, Sookie._

I waited another few seconds and when I looked back in my bedroom. It was empty


	3. Chapter 3 Captive

Author's note: (I've always wanted to write that) Thank you to anyone that has: read my story, written reviews, shared their stories, or inspired me to write- especially the Train passengers-and a super extra thank you to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. In the paraphrased words of Jason in Season 1 "I wish that I could lick your brains" (Chapter 4 will be Eric and Laffy)

CHAPTER 3

"Sarah!" yelled her brother one more time. He brushed the dust and cracked mud off his trouser legs as best he could.

" You can hear me, Sarah! Mama wants you in the house 'for it gets too dark!" He craned his head and stretched onto tiptoes. He caught a flash of something by the creek and tromped over there as noisily as his lean frame would allow. He carried his arms stiffly, like a grown up would, and his head bowed down from a mantle of adulthood, that he sadly could not avoid. Sarah startled at her brother's imminent approach, although she had heard his previous calls. She had been weaving daisies and buttercups together with long timothy grass, and had made a ragged sort of crown. The grass stains on her hands, knees, and dress would need cleaning, and her long blond hair would need a rake to detangle it. Her pretty bowed lips trembled a little as her brother spoke harshly:

" Sarah, I have been hollerin' my head off to you!"

Sara threw her little round shoulders back and tipped her chin up to her brother. "Well, no wonder I didn't answer, I am not Sarah"

Her brother really started to lose his patience now. His forehead creased… "What ..?

"You may address me as Princess Isabelle." She drew her arm up with a flourish over her head then let the back of her hand hover within an inch of her brother's mouth. "Well, Thomas?..."

"You expect me to kiss that green paw?!.. he boomed at her. Thomas tried to hold onto his anger but you could tell from his countenance that it was melting away. The Princess Isabelle stood her ground.

" What are you anyway, Queen of the ragamuffins?" Thomas queried. Even in the dark you could see the boy's eyes twinkle, his lips formed a long stretched line, though the edges didn't quite curl up, and his teeth didn't show, it was a sort of secret smile. His Momma said it reminded her of his Daddy and little Sarah could always bring it out in him.

"Thomas, Sarah, come on now darlings"…. echoed a strong lilting voice from the porch

"We're Comin' Momma!" Thomas shouted back.

"NO!" Sarah screamed out, then,"You can't go!..." " Stay,… stay with me. My love." She wheedled in a high womanly voice

"What, Sarah? What do you mean ?" her brother started moving for the house. "Let's go ..Sis.. C'mon..

"Liar!" Sarah hissed, she picked up a rock and threw it at Thomas. It hit him on the knee and he crumpled over with the pain and shock of it. He blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head, but his body seemed completely paralyzed, as his sister started to stalk over to him wild-eyed. It was then that a distant voice drifted over the meadow where the children stood. " No, don't do this.. let them go…. please "

"Let who go, darling?.. Lorena purred into my ear. " Don't worry William, I have you now, and I won't let you go, "

_Bile rose in my throat at the sound of her voice, it was as bitter as Maenad's blood. My beautiful children, even my dreams and memories of them are now twisted and violated by this, this vile…demented… Unholy Christ, I have been burnt and weakened by silver, transported here in a trunk and been kept starved and awake by sadistic werewolves. I cannot respond to her, I am probably gagged, or they have slashed my tongue. Whenever I have a glimmer of hope, I escape the War, and almost reach home, I have Sookie dancing in my arms and feel real joy again, whenever there is a chance, a spark of hope... I am so cruelly deprived. I just can't absorb it. I can't concentrate… _

" They kept you awake,… I know" she clicked disapproval with her tongue, " but I let you get some rest.. I'm here to take care of you now William… did you have a bad dream?"

_Yes, for decades, I thought … And my personal nightmare is now cooing to me like a deranged psychopath. Torture me if you must, I thought hopelessly, but for my sanity's sake bring back the fucking werewolves._

"Here darling, I think you want to say something." _She put her hand in my mouth and withdrew the object that was obstructing my tongue. It smelled putrid, I remember now, the particularly stupid one with the sloped forehead, stuffed his lunch in my mouth, " gotta keep your strength up," he sneered as his gloved hands stuffed the garlic knot onto my tongue and taped my lips tight. They found my reaction hilarious. They all wore gloves to handle the silver chains wrapping my torso and had made a game of shifting and biting my arms and legs to see whose marks were biggest. They wore hats and sunglasses to hide their cowardly faces and spoke quietly to each other far away from me, but they are not aware of my special gifts and I heard, and I will recall, everyone that is involved in this. Not that I expect to survive, my body is perilously weak. (and they have no doubt sent Lorena to break what's left of my spirit)_

"I hate to see you like this" pronounced my torturer, as she snaked her gloved hands around the silver chains on my chest. They had seared deeply into my skin and she languidly tugged each strand up, then down again, careful to not allow the silver to mark her porcelain skin. She shuddered and seemed aroused by the process. When my lap was finally uncovered she straddled my legs and leaned into my chest and neck. She grazed her needle like fangs from the hollow in my neck to my right earlobe.

"You know darling, I understand now, that I have made some mistakes, in raising you" she paused and licked her cool wet lips…"I realize that I might be responsible for some of the pain and heartache that you are feeling. " Lorena sighed dramatically.

_I tried to lift my head sharply and felt a dull ache in my skull. I could follow her movements slightly with my left eye. Never, had a man so cravenly desired a Wide Screen High Definition Television than I did at this moment. She __**might**__ be responsible?... she was surely joking._

I managed to choke out raspily: "Then let me go…Lorena ..please I am yours ….no..longer.." _I was angry at how weak I sounded._

"WHAT?? Oh no, darling, I mean to keep you here and help you become vampire again. I will give you my healing blood when you are … oh but forgive me ..I'm rushing ahead, It's just that I have had to exercise such patience and undergone so much humiliation on your behalf, William." _She wielded a dagger expertly and dug it like a claw from my neck to my sternum._ _I wailed and growled. Her eyes widened and she moaned and bit my ear._

" I meant that I realize now that I had made a huge mistake with you… by allowing your human family to live..."

_My face gave away the horror that I felt at this suggestion I was weaving in and out of consciousness, a bit._

"They treacherously haunt you, you see. I just heard you talk of them in your sleep." Lorena continued. " It is these humans that have separated us."she paused.

"I thought that if you could see them die before you,_ nasty wrinkling heaps-_ you would understand and be sickened by their weakness."_she slammed a blunt object into my kneecap._

"It is natural that you should have cleaved from them, but you cling instead, you have held your dear _Caroline_ up as an innocent… a Saint, she never remarried after you." _ I cringed in pain at her name._

"Now you have found this new _innocent,_ that resembles your Caroline. _She sneered disgustedly_, "an innocent that is probably sliding her lips over your golden sheriff's mighty cock right now."_ She smiled with her fangs shining. __She knew where to twist the knife _" He told me of his desires for her William and you no he is never denied"_. I twitched pathetically._

_She bit savagely into my neck, she made a ragged gash and lapped like a hungry kitten. She grabbed my cock and dug in her nails._

_I had been tortured before, I knew to focus, relax your muscles to not give in to terror. Panic and emotion increase the pain. My love for Sookie was now my largest liability. After a long time Lorena raised up her face, dripping with my thick blood. I could feel it enter her and was demeaned by the familiar feel of it. She released her claws from me and then continued her diatribe._

" Humans cannot give you immortality as I have, darling. Your name has died out." _She paused theatrically._

… and I have cleverly arranged that little Sookie will die right here before us," _I couldn't suppress another miserable groan in my throat_.

_In a split second Lorena slid down to my waist and brought my manhood up to her lips. My body stiffened in fear that she would bite again, but instead she swirled her tongue artfully around its head and swallowed deep its length. It predictably hardened and she hummed excitedly beneath me. She practically floated herself onto my erection and ground me fervently into her wet opening._

"Oh yes , my Love, My William.. she chanted… _She rocked on top of me, clutching me , panting out more evil. _" We will have her blood together just like we used to…and your little daisy will go up to heaven…that is the most you can give to her."

_ I was fevered now and so angry, I could give her more than I have ever given you,you bitch. I thought... I can marry her and give her my love and everything I have, my fangs snicked into place and I pounded into her harder. If I could get close enough.._

" but we will live on forever" she moaned, enthralled. This is our heaven. There is no future heaven for us, darling , …no atonement possible because God has left us,-- he walked away from us William, abandoned all that are vampire." _She cried out angrily at the ceiling and raked her knife over my nipple._

" You know that I was an innocent once, more so than your women. I was nearly married to Christ… _she laughed deliriously and bloody tears streaked her cheeks._ _I knew from experience that she would reach her climax soon, but she relaxed her thighs instead and continued speaking, _"..and you were a human of honor like me. I cannot lose you William, _she brushed my cheek,_ " you are my miracle, and we were made for each other." She started to rock in earnest again. " And now I am happy because I can remake you,… free from the shackles of this human death you carry with you." " We will rule as immortals again," she panted,.. "and the humans will be sacrifices unto us." She whispered breathily into my mouth and then moaned her release.

"When you torture me Lorena… you are hurting yourself too… because we are bonded.." _I shuddered the words out- but gave no bodily release. I shrunk inside of her. Then a door flew open._

"Well, well Lorena, I see you have had a nice reunion," said a chuckling vampire voice from the doorway. He seemed to be enjoying the view of Lorena and I growled with my distaste of the whole situation, even with a little protection for my maker.

"But your time is up my dear, you are powerful enough to come see him in the wee morning hours. We need to speak to him about some business matters, and what his naughty little queen, is up to."

_More dread filtered into me as Lorena dismounted and slunk away, with a kiss and bite to my lips. Would my naughty little Queen send help for me? Would Eric come for me? I closed my eyes and tried to gird my strength for round 3. _


	4. Chapter 4 Brother in arms

**CHAPTER 4**

If I didn't have some ancient ass vampire blood in me – I don't know how I'm still standing here- slinging

drinks and, listenin' to Maxine (the ol' turd)Fortenberry , trying' to take the crown and sash away from

Jane (the drunk-ho) Bodehouse, in the Ms. Pathetic Bullshit Pageant.

" My baby boy…my only one .. " she randomly sprayed at me again. This is annoying as hell.

Cause No. 1 I have been working my glorious black ass to the bone at Sookie's house all day with Tara.

And No. 2 Tara could only make it about 30 minutes into her bartending shift, before her denial dam

finally burst. The fact that her abusive, beeyatch boyfriend got his hot punk-ass shot down in this very

parking lot, came crashing down on her like Katrina. My poor hooka' cousin is supposed to be the smart

one but she always gettin' her pretty self caught in some kind of bad juju Bob Marley song.

So me 'n' Terry, Arlene and one of my random sorority "V" babies ( who I got to pay off in the red stuff

later) have been trying to serve a very crazy, confused, thirsty as shit, public.

Becca?,BeeBe? Somethin' like that, didn't do half bad for a firs' night, but I could see she was startin'

to come down from the V and get a little shaky. Uh oh, speakin' of shaky, here comes my man Terry.

I resist the urge to tell Maxine that I was real happy to hear Hoyt was finally tappin' some pussy instead

of just acting like one, and instead I just told her and four finger Jane It was last round.

I follow Terry back and touch his shoulder, "Hey, my brother, you holdin' on?... If you gotta problem just

let me know," and I sure meant that. Not too many folks got my back in this world and Terry proved to

me in this very kitchen that he was one of 'em.

"No, no…sorry, sorry.." Terry kinda mumbled back, his head was bent down from the heavy pile that this

group will shovel on you if you stand still.

"Terry, Terry look baby…" I cooed gently " You …always …apologizing" I directed my gaze on his baby

blues. " Now look at me…" I stuck my chin up to the ceiling, and with my right arm bangles jingling I

gave him my best drag queen side pose, " I am a proud, gay, black man" I drawled on, "livin' in the land

of the Nosy Ignorant 'Necks." I paused for affect. " Now… You see me sayin' sorry? …SHIT NO!"

" I don't APOLOGIZE,… I ACCESORIZE! "

That got a smile from my favorite Gulf War Vet. He chuckled a bit.

" Lafayette? Whaddya think maybe a diamond stud ?" He pointed at his ear.

" Oh, yeah baby", I replied "that's all you!" I grinned and started cleaning countertops.

" Oh Terry, a little advice, If you get hooprings, always take 'em off before kickin'ass."

I never thought that shift would end, but until Sookie gets in for the lunch shift I'm sort of running

Merlotte's. " Lafayette Merlotte"..hmm… sounds like a bad French wine label. But, it was kind of cool

to be a legit businessman if only for a little while. I tossed the trash and locked the back. I felt uneasy as

I always do , by that fucking dumpster of doom. This time my unease got a jolt of encouragement by a

golden blur flashing near Sam's trailer. I shook my head.

"That shit did not just happen," spoke my hopeful brain. "Yes, it fucking did," reported my rolling stomach.

"Hello Lafayette," whispered my worst walking nightmare "How nice to see you again."

I flattened my body stiff as a board against the back door. His giant muscular frame completely blocked

me. I was mother fuckin' terrified. I broke into a vicious sweat and was maybe gonna ' pass out.

I couldn't breathe… 'course neither could he, I vaguely thought . I'm not sure my head was getting

enough oxygen.

Then I heard, " Don't you do it!.. I need you awake my little minion, "

Did he just call me his little minion? Oh no he didn't. I got angry then, I wish I could slap this nasty bitch

in the face, like Sookie did. But, I don't have the nerve,… or the tits.

"What do you want?" I managed to croak.

"First, you will need to look at me," the vampire commanded.

Shit my eyes were still closed. I blinked my eyes open and was relieved to see he wasn't wearing a dress

or toting a shotgun. Although, my fashion sense noticed that his yellow tee did not make his eyes "pop"

the way Lettie's blue dress did. Well, now I'm just fuckin' hysterical. He was staring.

I glanced at his eyes as best I could, they were like a steep, barren landscape, it was painful to

experience. I wondered if he would glamour me. Ignorance is bliss around here, just bring it, baby.

"I'm a little angry with you Lafayette," said Death Mountain.

Oh Shit, I thought you wanted me awake. "W..wwhy?"

" I believe you have spoken about our business arrangement with another vampire."

" Please don't …shit… I didn't.. I mean Bill found out on his own and , he's one of your boys, right?

" I mean Jesus this girl came to buy, and he was at my house… he was gonna rip my throat out! "

"I couldn't , … Please, let me go…" I begged.

" Why are you so afraid of me, Lafayette?"

"Because I saw you rip a guy apart and eat him like a fuckin' Subway sandwich!" I said, in my head.

At least I think it was in my head. Shit, I hope like hell that was in my head!

Either way I think he got my meaning . He almost smiled, if you can call the look vampires make a smile.

" When three esteemed vampire citizens are murdered in cold blood. It is my job to handle that sort of

thing. Justice must be served. Don't you agree?"

" Yeah, I ain't standing up for Royce for damn sure, but those vamps didn't seem so esteemed when

they crashed in here, broke up the bar, and had Sookie by the throat, they could have killed any of…"

The icy vampire mountain started to rumble, like an avalanche busting and he gripped my arms so

tightly that I couldn't feel my fingers.

" Which one?" he boomed at me.

"what… did what?" I stammered.

" Who grabbed Sookie?" he whispered into my face.

Well shit, we didn't exchange Christmas cards. I couldn't remember my own name just now.

" Not the bald one," I blabbered. " The kind of dark, flamboyant one."

"Did he bite her?" hissed the golden vamp.

" I don't think so, I mean , I'm not sure. "

" Fucking Malcolm " he said under his breath.

"Sam came after them with a pool cue and then Bill broke in and they all left together." I rattled on,

"It's a good thing, Bill didn't stay with them and get burned."

"Of course," he remarked dryly. Then he paused and stared some more.

" You are aware that Bill Compton is currently missing?"

And you would be tops on my suspect list, I thought very silently.

"Yes, I know, Bill is gone. And I've been helpin' Sookie,all I can" I threw in quickly.

"Yes, " he interrupted. " I am going to need you to watch out for her during the daytime, tomorrow."

"I always watch out for Sook, she saved my life." I said automatically. " but we're so busy with the bar and all. You know Sam is away."

" I will send some help from Fangtasia, while your boss is shorthanded."

_You're gonna send that group up here to Merlotte's?, I thought. Oh I can't wait to see the locals.. _

" Get Sookie's brother to help as well. It is critical that she is safe. You see it may be that the people

who have Bill, would try to abduct her as well, since he is so blatant with his affection for her," he

said the last part distastefully.

_Oh, Bill is huh? Said my smart ass brain._

He gave me a sharp look and continued. " I am arranging for a bodyguard for Sookie soon. As soon as

you get home you will contact this number. You are going to make contact with a few people out of

state. You will tell them that you are looking for work and a change of pace. I understand some of them

already post on your website. My associate will give you details and take care of any expenses

associated with this."

"Do you understand?" he questioned as he slipped the card into my sweaty palm.

" Yes, Sir." I was in deep shit.

"Good, man" he murmured, then with lightning speed he crunched into his wrist vein. "Drink," he said.

As he plied the thick bloody wound to my lips I hate to admit that I responded a bit like a junky. It was

so fuckin' good last time. Now I wasn't even injured so the tonic went straight to my Happy Johnson.

I only had two mouthfuls when he pulled the wrist away. My mouth was open and watering for more.

" Enough," he warned, but more kindly than he had the first time." You'll need that for strength and

courage," he said , brushing my cheek . Then with a breeze he sped his sexy vampire ass past my car

and turned back towards the bar. "Lafayette. You'll also need to pack your Gold Thong!"

He sure knows how to make an exit.


	5. Chapter 5 Who's afraid of the BBW?

**CHAPTER 5- Who's Afraid of the BBW?**

I clicked the hinge mechanism on the long Operating Room table and pushed down on the front. The table is a lovely stainless steel model that I removed from an out of service Veterinary Office. I hand knitted and sewed some pastel colored warming covers for it, and, well I'm not one for sentimentality, but it holds many special memories for me now.

"Weeheee..heeeeee…" my companion for the evening exclaimed. Her ankles were bound, so her body was now tilted downward and the blood was rushing to her head, but more importantly for me,… to her mammary veins, whose tiny threadlike streams coursed over astoundingly abundant hills.

"This is awe..summm " she pointed out, _yet again. _

"Did you like the bondage we tried before, my dear? " I show her some fang and she licks her lips in response. "We could try the mouth strap? I supplied hopefully. She bobbed her head lustily at the suggestion. "_Sweet relief."_

I zipped to the bondage cabinet and retrieved the gag. It's not that I expect silence during sex, quite the contrary: sighing, moaning, and the generous flow of appreciation are graciously received. I am an enthusiastic student in the art of pleasuring a lover. I have learned at the feet of a master ( one who frequently joins my study groups ). But this incessant "cool" and "awesome" commentary on each object, shape and sensation is getting downright fucking irritating!

"_Relax Pam, you are a calm, beautiful vampire. " _I internally chant my calming mantra, (It's from the new best-seller- "My Blood Heals, Why Can't I?: A Vampire's Inner Journey")

It's efficacy is questionable under the circumstances… I haven't fought in battle in ages, and Eric's bitchy bad mood is affecting my well being—not to mention my focus on recreation. I'm just trying to keep this snack warm for him to share with me, and he's impossibly late. Does he even call?

He is acting beyond moody and violent and worse … almost vulnerable, since Dallas, maybe before? Well -fuck Godric the Great, that crazy bitch Queen, Bill Compton and his little telepath too. _Yes, especially fuck that little telepath_. Just get it over with, so that I may have some peace. We have survived for centuries without a telepath and now she is "too valuable" to lose? He just had to get into a pissing contest with Compton and now the worthless prick is missing and "necessary" to the Queen. The rumor has always been that Sophie-Ann had some type of witch lineage before she was turned. It is thought impossible that vampires can maintain these powers, but I wonder what voodoo web, she is spinning? --- As my dinner gets cold!

I slide my arm under my pretty captive's head and cradle it to adjust the tie. Her raspberry lips are blush and puffy from the night's kissing, and she licks my fingers as I dip the silky cloth piece into her eager mouth. I tuck a stray piece of her ginger colored hair behind her ear and smile. ( I was first attracted to her curly locks outside of Fangtasia at the lineup. She was not a client, but was walking to her grandparent's condo from the all night bakery. She had taken a wrong turn and she was wearing, of all things, a red hooded parka. My eyes began to dance then, because I so relish the role of Wolf,… although, I am old enough to also pull off Grandma. Honestly I could be the red riding hood, have you ever heard such a thinly veiled figurative for -clitoris? Well, what am I if not a fan of The Brothers Grimm? The irony was just too delicious and her shapely body sealed the deal.) I sniff her honeysuckle shampoo and perspiration dampened skin, it is a potent bouquet and my skin prickles excitedly against my silk robe. I feel her pulse… and hear her heart… and my fangs snick in anticipation. I might just go for the jugular after all!… oh… a familiar buzzing makes me hesitate.

He is getting close. I begin expert ministrations to the ample mounds that are now blushed from gravity and my clever tongue. The gag is working in a heavenly way. She can only let out hums and moans now, and they are like music to my loins. I proceed to insert a row of beautiful pearl like beads into her openings. Teasing them in one by glorious one.. and now _she_ is the wolf.. panting and pawing. I return to suckling, because I so enjoy it.. until I am interrupted.

" Honestly, Pamela," my Master yells at me.( though, it may not have seemed loud to the human, I was offended.) " Were you the only infant in Victoria fucking England that was cup fed?!"

( _so, no hot telepath action, I surmise_?) I don't look up, since he is being so rude. But I wave my arm and point at her other breast in invitation. Then, I notice the awe in my companion's eyes- as she takes in the upside down majestic view in the doorway. My twisted sense of humor kicks in- and for the first time tonight I want her to share her inner thoughts. I promptly remove the gag. " OHHH…MYY..HOLY …GAWWD.," drawled my little fairy tale, piece of tail.

She drooled at him with her eyes wide, dreamy and hopeful …"Does …does _**he**_want in?"

"**Office- Pam," ** he barked, and turned on his heel. ( K_illjoy!) _ I brush my mouth delicately against her ear and answer: "Yes I'm afraid he does,but,… just not **in **_**you"**_

With lightning speed I gorged deeply from her breast while I yanked the pearls away from inside her tight openings. She climaxes and howls wolfishly. She will go home sated , with her basket of goodies, and only a vague knowledge about the "Love Cave's" secret location. Now if I could only go to the office and pull whatever is up my Master's ass out... we could all exist happily ever after.

EEEEEEEEEEEE

I checked the building perimeter for intruders and had just placed my treasure on the office chair when I heard the howling climax from the other room. "That's my girl," I mumble discontentedly. Her temperament and blood are perhaps too much like mine and …without a generous amount of fighting and well, the other pleasures she is a restless warrior … But, truly, is this not the _third _chesty vixen Pam has been playing with this week? I have lost patience with her. I had never tested my Maker in the manner that, that She-Wolf enjoys torturing me… It is late and we have serious matters to…

"Hello Master!" she popped up next to me, her eyes and fangs glistening . I could smell the blood, sex, honeysuckle, and… (sticky buns? )

" Did your evening go well?" she inquires rosily. (_she is fully aware that it did not_)

" Tell me truthfully Pamela, Do you ever get scared when you are with a woman like that?" My child's mouth opened and she gaped at me. Her eyes became anxious like a human teenager whose parents are laying out the facts of life. " Why ?" she bit out," What do you mean?" " I MEAN…" "Aren't you afraid your fangs will puncture one of those repulsive breast devices , and it will leak whatever is inside, onto you ?"

" Oh, Eric," she chuckled. "What a relief, I thought for a moment you wanted to discuss -- feelings." She made a brief sour lemon face and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. I could only shake my head wearily and suppress a grin as she continued speaking . " I have researched the information that you needed, Master." " We do not have any one with fealty, or blood ties in the Jackson area, but the debtor list you provided, proved useful. There are Weres within our dominion that have strong business ties with…" I raised a finger to my lips to stop her. I had neglected to check the room for listening devices this evening. ( an irritating lapse, I must concentrate.) I swept the room thoroughly and beckon Pam to continue.

" …Edgington." She finished. " This Jackson Herveaux, has a design firm in both Shreveport and Jackson. He is 59, married, and has quite the heavy hand at the roulette tables," she reports, and then hands me a folder.

"Is there someone in his employ he can trust to carry out our mission?" I ask pointedly.

"Yes. He employs his son, in fact, who might be perfect. He is close to his father and part owner in his business. A business that will surely falter if our friends call in their debt," she concludes. Does he have bodyguard experience ?

"Not really" she replies lightly, "but I have spoken with his associates he is a hard worker, intelligent and he is active in the Pack,- in the Lycos circle, and most importantly the King knows and trusts him. "

"Does he have any connection to Edgington's social circles?"

"Well he doesn't get invited to "Pansy Mansion"…if that's what you mean, but he frequents a place called "Josephine's " – It's supes only with human guests by invite. But you know the King is a regular and he always requires his beefcake entourage. So you can expect some breathers for the telepath to probe."

"I am putting a juicy human near his entourage, hoping they will bite and we can have another informant on the inside."(Lafayette will have to work it "go-go style" as he puts it, to bring that plan to fruition.) " …and Pam, I regret that we have not heard again from our current informant, she was a former pet of yours, no?" "Can you still sense her?"

"Oh, yes " " She has fled the area and is in some God forsaken Canadian Province. She only found the travel plans for the drivers. Edgington is a piss poor manager, he keeps sketchier records than a Texas nudist colony, so I don't think her departure was noticed."

"We will compensate her handsomely."I stated.

"She was happy to do it, she exacted some revenge on the evil fleabag that marked her face."

" I do not know how Russell can stand to work with the mange and filth that come with these Were gangs," I hissed. (_" One of these henchmen is likely to try to abduct Sookie during the day while I cannot_ _protect her," my brain thought viciously, with a few visuals added to make my skin bristle.) _

"_If this even is Edgington's crew, I thought,… but I cannot fathom his motivations for Bill's abduction. He has been king for years and is cocky, but he is not cravenly ambitious. He is content with Mississippi, an oxymoron to me,- but there you have it. "_

While I was thinking , Pam was typing away on our computer. "Well, at least the Were we hired for the telepath is not mangy," she chirped happily. Alcide Herveaux's name and picture filled the screen. Pam's eyes lit up and her fangs dropped a bit. "Chow helped me access some computer files. So, I've been lurking on his Facebook pages and Sookie is in for a treat, he's just delicious, check out those green bedroom eyes, … I just love a dark hairy chest, so primal,… " Yes, quite appealing if you can get past the stench" I interrupted.

" Well, you'd just have to make sure he was showered and groomed. I'd be willing to oversee the hygiene of those ripped pecs… " she pretends to murmur just to herself, while my eyeballs practically burst into flame.

"I'm not remotely interested in his social profile, Pam" I intone warningly. ( _My mind is balancing the op_tions _of slamming her head into a brick wall or putting her over the desk and fucking her senseless.- I don't have the time to do either properly.)_

" But, Master if we expect Sookie and the Were to pose as _lovers _at the club, we should research his social blah blah, and blah, blah, something, something. He puts his status as "steady girlfriend" , . but when you check the girlfriends site – her status is engaged... to another guy!!,and there's e-vites to her friends for an engagement party… What a bitch! Well if she's a Were that goes without blah..blah

"PAMELA!" I growled. (I personally had not comprehended a thing she had said past "lovers", but I need it to stop. Now!)

"Have , Elizabeth contact the Were tomorrow and set up what we need." I spoke as calmly as could..

"Of course, Master. But, who will be protecting our telepath tomorrow?"

"Lafayette, has had my blood recently and her brother will be assisting."

"Oh what fun! And Jason is helping?" " He is luscious." She licked her lips. "He should come with us." (_come with __**us**_?) Her eyes brightened." You know when he was here at Fangtasia, he seemed easily persuaded to party." ( _a genetic anomaly, apparently_) "I'm not even sure Sookie drinks," Pam droned on. " much less hits the club scene." (_She drinks gin and tonic, when she is out, I thought. And has some product named YOO-HOO stored in her refrigerator)_

"My dearest child", I sneered. "Can you not even settle on a single sex or species to direct your lusts at?"

"Oh, Eric. You know I _**never**__**settle!" **_ she beamed smugly at me. She knew that she was free to torment me as long as I could not speak of this dark obsession I have been nurturing. I glance at the package in my corner chair as if it would come to my aid. Pam follows my glance and a look of mercy crosses her countenance. "None of the Mississipi vampire nest knows us, correct?" she questions, and I nod.

" Could _**we**_not escort Sookie to the club in disguise?" (She must be making amends, she knows I love… disguise capers)

" Nothing would please me more, but I 'm afraid the use of vampires might be conspicuous to Edgington, and more dangerous for our telepath." ( _Who I have reason to believe is a walking vampire magnet.) _ A woman with a Were companion would be a turn-off to some of our kind," I explained further. She raised an eyebrow at my incomplete explanation.

" My Queen informs me that the nature of Sookie's blood is enticing, yet …_corrosive i_n its effect on Vampires. We must ensure that no Vampires, even you, drink from her." Pam looked stunned. (_a feeling I share) _"Corrosive in what way, Master?" she said softly.

" Tonight , Sookie hid from me a ring that Compton gave to her… A betrothal diamond."

"Holy Shit." Pam breathed. (_human euphemisms!) _ Her mouth remained open for a split second, then the calm mask descended.

I stepped to the package and handed it to Pam. I cleared my throat, "This is an invaluable artifact to me, I wish to have it enshrined, not cleaned of course. Do you think Elizabeth could handle that duty?

"Certainly." She answered, and clutched it deferently. " Do you wish to keep the Hotel stationery in the garment bag?"

My head snaps up and I scan the note. Pam's eyes do not leave me.

" Do you know of …Jean Giradoux, Pam?" I spoke quietly.

She tilted her face up to me" I never met him, I didn't make the effort in his time, but I adore his plays- they are ironic genius." " She continued, " I believe human artists are much like Vampires." " How so?" I said distractedly. " Their true magnificence is not realized until after their death."

"Yes, I agree, Pam… and …I think I will bring my package to rest with me today, since our human has to concentrate on the Mississippi arrangements." (_how was that for plausible bullshit?)_

"Of course, "Pam nodded and left me.

_Eric, I am sorry for your loss. My grandmother suffered terribly when she lost her children and passed a devotional book onto me. One of the quotes reminded me of Godric. I spent such a short time with him, but felt closer , intertwined somehow. I don't have the words. I hope these help you---_

"_**Sadness flies on the wings of the morning and out of the heart of darkness comes the light."**_

I sat in my office and understood clearly now that she would be the final death of me. (_and all along I thought Pam) _


	6. Chapter 6 Animal Instinct

CHAPTER 6- Instincts

I snap my cell phone shut and turn the alarm clock off. Smacked the wrong button -- " I feel a Bad ..Moon… Rising.. I feel trouble o " ** click**… " oh-gimme' a break!"_ Maybe I could get that dream back that I was having… close your eyes, Alcide. Forget that your dumb shit father is pissing away all you've worked for…forget that now your ass is in a sling with the sneakiest, bad-ass bloodsucker in three States.., Forget, I said!... ……………. Back to that dream… her warm, silky fingers slip into my wide fist…playfully prying the roughened fingertips and guiding my hands to open the long, mink overcoat and reveal the skimpy lingerie underneath. Her body is so taut and athletic. Its angles and peaks yell out the promise of so many positions and possibilities "Oh Debbie.." I growl softly . " Do you like what you see, Bugs? " she purrs. "Oh, so much," I moan. (I need it like a drug in fact) I slip her lacy thonged cheeks onto the cluttered desk. I am so turned on that she marched, half- naked, onto a construction site full of hungry wolves. Just to get to me… Oh, I won't disappoint- I peel my sweaty denims down with one hand while the other cups her perfect breast, then I forcefully pry those firm, muscled thighs apart- she plays at squeezing them tighter-Hard to get? Only gets me harder. ( and I demonstrate as I urgently open her legs wider and bring my hardness tight to that supple flushed skin.) _

"_Unnngh, so soft, so hot" I murmur _

" _I'm so happy you like the outfit, baby, 'cause you just got them for me," she croons. She wraps her arms around to massage my ass and licks a line from my chin to my ear, then bites the fleshy lobe. _

"_What did I buy..?" my mind whispers… " Who cares!" my body shouts. That's always the way it's been with Deb. I bust my ass to separate myself from the pack mentality. I surprise the hell out of the old man by refusing trade school, get an engineer and history degree, because I'm __**not **__going to be like the walking personification of my other face like ... ughhh! It's hopeless, because Deb is high maintenance and ruthless, and she absolutely clings to her identity, and God help me , …I cling to her… (like an underwater anchor)_

_I can reason like a scholar all day long, and then I see her, and I'm all dog. She flags her tail like a bitch in heat and I want to pound into her like my life depends on it. Well, so much for dreaming. She has no business starring in my dreams now anyway… she's someone else's problem. A problem I should be happy to get rid of. I've got new problems to worry about now. Topping the list: Elizabeth's sweet little voice at 6am. It would strike fear in the hearts of any creature walking. _

_Lafayette, you are one sexy bitch, even at 6 am, I thought. I'm sitting on Sookie's front porch ,applying some mascara, and feeling fresh as a daisy, even after last night. After my latest injection of Eric juice: I'm full of strength, energy and not to mention-- sporting the best sexual mojo of my considerable sextastic history . I mean I was like the Spiderman of sex last night. The web site junkees and my new contacts in Jackson were duly impressed- I hope. How come my Marvel Comics never mention the sex superpower? It's out of my age group nowadays, right? But most people wouldn't believe I got more comics in my back room than porno. Well Tara knows, we used to read 'em together and lament the fact they didn' have no black superheroes. Yeah, I know, Green Lantern, but boring ass boring. Never had a funny line like Spidey or Flash. And speakin' of Tara, I noticed something with my Spidey senses, under Sook's porch. It's a present from Lettie. I guess I'll bring it by the funeral today. I'm not sure how she's gonna react. I hope it don't get ugly like Adele's, shit Bon Temps needs a fuckin' breather from all this murder an' mess. It's like one of those ole' broad mystery writers move in and all of a sudden everybody getting' killed or is on the suspect list. I'll have to go with Sookie and stay close, cause that ugly,dead prick, Chow, called this morning to inform me I was on duty for the "female" and I had better not leave her for a moment. Now, where the fuck is Jason, this mornin'? Shit, I didn't even want to see that pretty bitch again after Eddie, but I wasn't gonna' complain to the Blonde bad ass about his plan. Where he is involved, I just nod my head and hope it stays on my shoulders. ( I guess it's good to be the Vi-__**KING.-… **__You know, I could put that on a t-shirt. Vamp merchandise be the next big thing, baby. Just like Marvel superheroes). Hell, I just can't stay mad at Jason, anyway- he is just too much entertainment. I called him after work and he comes by my place, smokes a couple jays and tells me all about the shit that went down in Dallas. His sex on a stick ass sneaking in under the Bible belt? I mean Sarah "come ta Jesus" Newlin? Then an all-out huge ass human/ vamp throwdown in a mother fuckin' church???.. and in marches his pretty ass totin' a paint gun? Damn, I lost it then. (but, I was real interested to hear he got pardoned for his V shit, maybe there's a chance to get some mercy for my black ass, too.) Then my" V" baby comes around- turns out her name is Britney, ( I know cause I here Jason yelling it later on in the bathroom. I ain't mentioned to him 'bout the webcam I got up in there) Anyway, the important thing is she brought her hot ass brother, that she thought I'd like to meet --and they had some "V" together. I explained I was already set and… oh, I hear Sookie upstairs, damn, my hearing is good. _After she comes to the kitchen, I knock on the door_. She opens the door, and boy she looks six kinds of tired out. "_Hey, Lafayette, watcha ' doin'? "… "You want some coffee?"…" How's Tara?" she drifts off to the kitchen in a kind of dazed way.

"Hey Sook, I'll grab **you s**ome coffee , baby. Have a seat, It's Cafe' Lafayette's this mornin'! " I offered her a chair. She was still in her worn nighty and slumped down in her kitchen seat a bit, I feel a little "extra" tender towards her today. (Don't tell me I'm going bi-?) I fill her in on Tara and the funeral plans for Eggs. I let her know that Tara didn't make it through her shift at work. She nods and sips at my coffee. "Mmmm…that's so good , Lafayette" She flipped the spoon up and twirled it from front to back staring into it. " It's a little Cajun blend , "…" Wait till you have my egg and sausage biscuits. I gotta pick up some more groceries for in here." I shift through the fridge.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks for helping me yesterday." "Hey did you ever notice this?" she asks a little hazily, pointing at the spoon.

"the spoon?"

"Yeah, if you look at it from this one side you see your face normally but on the other side your face is upside down," she clicks it down on the saucer.

_Okaaay… I thought_

_She continued quietly," _I mean it's always been like that and in 25 years I never noticed it. But it doesn't change the fact it was there, you know?" she sighed. " The way my life is now, feels like that, since the vamps came out and I met Bill?... well I feel like Alice falling through the looking glass." She stared out at me as if I was part of an illusion.

"Hey," I tried to lighten the mood," Do you remember when you **were** Alice in the fifth grade play?" " "Tara was pissed she only got a chorus part?" I nudged her shoulder.

Her face brightened for a minute. "That wasn't really fair 'cause I'm not a good singer like Tara, but I really could act and I looked the part. It was easy to concentrate because I was used to pretending. The great thing was all the kids would just be thinking about their lines and I didn't have to filter so much. She paused thoughtfully, "But ya' know we never actually got to perform it because the kids weren't learning their lines and that music teacher transferred. I got a lot of "mad as a hatter" taunts after that." _Well so much for cheering her up, I thought. I had a pretty big desire to go and beat hell out of some of our old elementary chums. Don't think I wasn't a favorite target, too. Funny how I felt jealous of Sookie back then. I thought being white and pretty and hetero, made you exempt from bullies. Guess not._

"Well shit, honey child you knew what you was getting yo'self in for!" I teased. "How many time' did Letti Mae tell you girls, the second you let some man take yo' holy virginity" I pressed my hand up in my best Baptist preacher impression. " If you let him open your legs, you are opening the gates of fiery damnation!!"

Sookie let out a happy giggle. _Mission accomplished._

"Thank goodness you're here to protect me Reverend Lovegood," she teased.

" That's okay, I'spect Jason to be by soon, we're both supposed to keep an eye out until Eric gets that body guard over here tomorrow."

_That startled her. _"What bodyguard? What are you talkin' about?" she sputtered.

"Didn't Eric tell you last night? He's worried the people behind Bill's abduction might try to snatch you and he's got some plan…. I thought you knew"

"Eric just took off last night… If they wanted to get me…. Why didn't they just grab me at the restaurant??"

" I couldn't tell you –( I'm just a minion, I felt like sayin') -I'm not in the loop, but it got somethin' to do with Mississippi."

"At least there's a plan," she sighed. …Man, I guess I'll have to call Fangtasia tonight."


	7. Chapter 7 Surviving

Dusk deepened. I noticed Fangtasia's new bartender, (Chow?) was creeping around in the cemetery. I guess that should be of comfort, but its pretty unsettling. Well, this had been quite a long day. Poor Tara! I really regret talking with Eggs now. Nobody is safe with me around. I wish I had more to give her. I am not much help for Jess, either. The good news on that front is while I was working the lunch shift, Jason offered some real help to Hoyt. After seeing Jason in action in Dallas, I think(as crazy as it sounds) they may be able to track her down. Hoyt thinks Maxine may have found out about Jess's parents, which could make matters even worse. I really need Bill's help. Unnghh… What I have to do now is concentrate on helping Bill. I checked 1800-free-411 for Fangtasia's number.( Hey, if you listen to an ad, you don't have to pay the fee.)

An answering machine clicked on with a prompt to press 1 to talk to a live human or a dead vampire, (cute.)

"Hello. This is.."

" Sookie Stackhouse, what a pleasure… This is Pam."

"Oh, hello Pam."

" I heard you all had some adventure in Dallas, yes?"

"Yes, you could say that."

"And recently an immortal DemiGod creature waged war on your hometown?"

"Yep. "

"Well, that must have been quite a donnybrook."

"It's sure a mess." I sighed.

"And now Compton has got himself abducted?... Do you ever feel the life of a supernatural companion may not be for you? " She stifled a snort.

" Lafayette, the fellow **you tortured,** in the basement? … He says dealing with you all is like trying to run up a big, wet manure pile in ballet slippers," ( true, but he didn't say manure)

"He's got quite the flair for metaphor, that one. " I could almost perceive a smile in her voice." At least none of you are suffering from ennui."

"Ennui? …Is that a new flu?" I thought.

"I have been counteracting **my **boredom proactively- since I may not be asked to join in on the current mission." resentment marked her last words.

"Yes," I thought. " _The current mission_, please go on… because I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do!" I'm the _only _one that doesn't seem to know about it yet, my mind grated. Furthermore, if Pam explains it, maybe I won't need to be interrogated further by tall, blond and mysteriously departed.

"Oh, that's good," I supplied eventually.

"Yes, I am applying online for the Vampire Channel's new reality series "Vampire Survivor"

(Oh gulp.)

"What do you think Sookie?"

(I think I hope to hell there's no human camera crew!... and what could they possibly do for challenges?)

" Oh, you'd be real good Pam, " I believed it. "I would watch," (with my eyes closed.)

" Eric, and I had a disagreement over my participation in Mississippi; and he suggested a new show. He thought it should be set in the tropics. Makers of disobedient vampires could send their charges and it would be entitled : she paused**, "Dis-pleasure Island" **

I didn't have a response for that.

" He has a wonderful sense of humor, don't you agree?"

"Yep, he's a real peach" (if you're terrified of peaches)

" Cosmopolitan magazine writes that a sense of humor is the #1 factor in a woman choosing a mate. My Master is the complete package," she clicked off proudly.

"I'm sure you're right." ( … but have the bomb squad check _**that **_package )

" Is your _Master (_gag) available to speak with me now, or could **you **maybe discuss the plan… or this bodyguard with me?' (please)

" Oh, I wouldn't think of denying Eric that privilege," she purred. " Has he not arrived, yet?"

Oh, shit.


	8. Chapter 8 Patiently Waiting

I have barely brushed the wood of the weathered screen door, when she deftly swings her inner door open to me. She is wearing a beautiful black dress with scallops around the line of her breasts and I can only admire the view briefly, before I am distracted by a gracious and dazzling smile.

"Please…" she beckons and sweeps her arm to direct me inside.

She is awash with relief at my presence. Her eyes are alight and her lips are parted as she swallowed and ran her tongue over the little gap in her teeth. Not for the first time I am thrown off guard by the profound effect of her scent…and her… lifeblood on me.

"Thank you for helping me," she murmured. She looked up to me in the same way she looked at Compton as he healed her from the Maenad. I could not form a response, only stepped closer.

Surprisingly, she turned even closer to me and twined her fingers through my right hand; an electric current pulsed from the contact. She snaked her left hand from the top of my abdomen to the nape of my neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my chest. "so, so…sorry"

Her tears wet her cheek and she turned her face to the side to let me graze my lips against the shining rivulets. (Did she speak of Godric? What the hell is she sorry for?) I wanted only to comfort her and I pulled her closer and lifted her against me.

"It's alright, I will help you," I offered.

"I know, I'm sorry …to have denied my feelings and …and"

She was kissing me then. A rose blush stained her cheeks and spread to her lips ; her lips were soft and full and their perfect shape opened to accept me as a glove to a freezing hand. I quickly slid my hands to the back of her thighs and continued a trail under her lace panties. She moaned longingly against my mouth. She shifted the leg I was stroking; it was now perched in between mine and her other succulent thigh now straddled my left leg and slid restlessly against me. She brushed her fingers tenderly over the line of my hip. I was pinned against her door and I swear by my Maker, I actually trembled. I looked deeply into her eyes, trying to confirm, this was Sookie; and she was not glamoured or altered in some way. With every inch of my being I held onto our mouth embrace, determined to prove my prowess. Thoughts were humming in my head that, this was too good to last. The heat from her body was drawing me in and melting me to her; and I could feel her pulse soar, pounding its irresistible beat. Its thrums hypnotized me through the taut skin of my eardrum, my fingertips, my tongue, my... Keeping time with my heartbeat … wait, I don't.

"FUCK! …MISERY! .. ILLUSION, of course." My dream muse is long gone. And NOW…

I am reduced to this. I stand on a worn, dusty porch prying in on phone conversations between my child and my,… my… well, I am currently at a loss there. I am trying to eke out a positive feeling or dialogue from this woman, so that I may summon the courage to knock on her door while conscious. I am acting like a besotted human. She aggravates me and exhilarates me and it's simultaneous. My emotions are never in conflict and if they are it is intensely private; yet, I have already fled like a coward from her to shield myself. This is surely my Maker's fault, his shining talk of humanity; "I see no harm in making them equal," he remarked. Ha!

I have personally made extensive arrangements to try and rescue her "betrothed", though I'd rather let him rot. I have informed Malcolm's maker that he may expect nothing in recompense from me as Area Sherriff. I killed the human responsible, and if the Unholy Trio wished to antagonize humans with outward aggression… and dare to put their filthy fangs on my, uh….at a loss again. My focus, my priorities, my loyalties are confused beyond all reason. There is no compass . Or if there is it points only to Due Sookie.

At least Pam has tried to "bolster my image" during their phone "chat." I have sensed sadness from Sookie and now it has reverted to fear of me. Good. I like the upper hand. No,Dammit!! I demand the upper hand, deserve it, and will have it. Always. I am an immortal, she is only a child. My pants are vibrating. Oh, speaking of children, Pam is texting…

"_Still on the porch, are we?"_

I hope she is not too attached to the fingers she is texting me with.

I am the picture of calm control as I knock authoritatively on her door.


	9. Chapter 9 You must be Dreaming

(Author's Note: I could not pick just one p.o.v. for this Chapter, so I have put Eric's thoughts in italics. I hope it's not too confusing. ( if it is too confusing--it's Luvliacd's fault) Thanks a million times for your input everyone, especially my HBO Board friends. Tail wags, Too All.)

Oh dammit, dammit, dammit! I can't get a break. Does this guy always have to catch me by surprise?

I yelled out, "One minute!" too loudly for a vampire, and dashed into the bathroom.

"Now, what the hell am I gonna do in the bathroom?" I thought. Honestly, I don't always think this stuff through. Isn't this where you're supposed to run if there's a natural disaster? Or maybe if your date is early? (Yeah… Eric's more like the tornado.)

OKAY , Stackhouse! Look in the mirror! Splash some water on those puffy peepers and let's pull yourself together. Here are the facts:

A. Bill is missing and he needs you! If **you** fall apart **he** is screwed!

B. Eric has a plan and without his help, we are screwed.

Supplement to B. - Stop being so afraid of Eric! He won't bite, attack or kill you, or he would have already, _probably_. You need to be calm and business-like and, crap… even grateful. But not **too **grateful because …

C. You have to knock down this" smoldering, Sookie seduction" flag he keeps waving in your face: but, without losing his help, betraying Bill or, or… okay no more time for plans! -game face on… fix the hair… too scared to pee.

Scramble to the kitchen, slip on the floor and knock your head on the counter like a spazz, (of course, Just what you need! Thank Goodness it's not bleeding, screw these heels, I slip on my Nike's.)

Rifle through the fridge: Are there any Bloods in there? Yess,.. Lafayette, you genius. I have to talk to Eric about Lafayette, I won't let him risk himself for me and Bill. I'm popping two bottles in the microwave.

He knocks again. Hold your **horses**, Sherriff! (ha, ha)

_I am still waiting patiently on the wrong side of this cursed door, and there has been little improvement to her mood; she seems less frightened and more determined. But, I am doubly determined, and she will not catch me off guard, this night. I hear and feel her incur some kind of injury- this woman!- so after a minute, I knock again. Finally, the door whooshes open to me. I feel a gentle breeze awash in her scent hit my nose. Her hair is up with delicate curls framing her face, and some long strands clinging to the nape of her neck. The ebony dress from my dream is even more lovely in person; it sways seductively with her hips, draping against those creamy thighs. It's neckline is indeed_ _scalloped and her breasts heave against the fabric, because she is excitedly out of breath. Her hand is clinking two bottles of TrueBlood. (Is she planning to join me in a drink?) Her face is almost shining as she graciously smiles. I shake my head to clear the apparent __**mirage**__, but it remains fixed. Fan Det! I…am…inextricably…fucked._

My vampire guest seems at a loss for words and looks bewildered. He stares at my black dress.

"Oh, yeah. We closed Merlotte's after lunch today so we could go to the funeral - for my friend Tara. I mean it was for her boyfriend. Well, you know Lafayette, it's his cousin, not the boyfriend, I mean Tara- Tara is his cousin. We sorta grew up together, and uh… he got shot in the parking lot…Andy, Andy Bell..."I trailed off.

(Blabbering much Sookie? Always happens when I'm nervous, what happened to Point B? Dang It. He was freaking me out with the staring. Manners?)

"Would you like some blood?" I lifted the bottles hopefully. His eyes never registered the bottles and remained focused longingly on my neckline.

"Yes," he murmured huskily and stepped forward, but not through the threshold.

I wasn't sure if I had to invite him in or if I wanted to; and my mind was racing to help me determine how to enforce Point B or even Point C. Wait, which one was C?! I didn't want a repeat of the bedroom scene from his last visit. Okay, time to wing it! So, I grabbed my denim jacket, grabbed the Viking by the hand, and said, "Let's go!"

Well, he seemed pretty surprised when I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. He lifted our twined fingers up to his face and tilted his head. I forgot vampires didn't shake hands or anything and I quickly let go after I wheeled him in the right direction. Maybe they don't shake because they give off static electricity? I notice I used to get a similar jolt from Bill. I thought that was just because I was smitten with Bill. Eric glowed in the night and he seemed (bemused?) with my behavior. Hard to tell in the dark.

"Where are we going?" he inquired after a few steps.

"Let's go to Bill's. We can talk there and I'm on Jessica Watch for a couple hours," I stated that pretty calmly, (way to rally!) We were in the cemetery and it made me feel a little better- weird , I know. Hey, Gran was here, even Bill was here in a way. Suddenly, I flashed on me and Bill in the muddy earth and a blush creeped over my whole body with goosebumps to keep it company. I had sort of felt like a vampire or maybe a wild animal that night and Bill was well … Oh Shoot , Shoot!! I have to remember what Bill said about Eric sensing my emotions. I snuck a sideways glance at the ancient force of nature standing ramrod straight over me; he was blocking out the moon and a significant number of stars. My eyes must have been like saucers , I was a dark red and afraid to look up at him. What about point C, Sookie? Change the mood!

"Do you think your bartender would want some?" I squeaked, groping to clear my head.

" What did you say?" He turned to me sharply and grabbed my wrist.

"Some of this True Blood, I grabbed one for him." I replied. (Oh, and ouch!)

Eric's posture relaxed a bit. He snorted, "Leave them both on this marker for him, he will appreciate it."

" I appreciate you coming to help," I offered. I couldn't remember if I'd said that yet.

We were nearly to Bill's house and I was standing in the yard at the same spot where Bill had kissed me. Well, technically I kissed him. He was practically shy, shifting his legs and asking me to take my hairclip out. As long as I live I will never forget that kiss, the way my whole existence seemed to careen and swirl and melt away all at once. God, I miss him. I long for him. I pray we're not too late. My eyes were tearing up and falling down my cheeks. I've lost so damn much, it's just plain unfair… at that moment , I knew I couldn't go on. My feet were full of lead and I fought the desire to just lay on the grass and watch the night sky. Then, I realized that Eric was hovering next to me like a guardian angel. ( What I needed was a Fairy Godmother with a good wish up her sleeve.) I smiled at that thought through my tears.

_There she was before me like a vision. I was hovering next to the physical embodiment of my dream ; smiling at me and crying those delicious tears. The tears shone in the moonlight. I put my hand to her cheek and wiped a tear away with my finger, then deftly brushed the finger over my lips._

" I'm sorry, sorry_… " she murmured and turned her head away; her sobs racked through her and made her tremble._

"I will help you"_ I whispered, and then pulled her closer to me cradling her in my chest. _

_I sank down gently on my knees and I looked up to her as if in prayer. I don't know if God made vampires, but I know he made Sookie. I was nuzzling her neck and rubbing my hands against the heat of the back of her thighs. I could feel the lust that tugged at her during our walk and it pulled deep inside me now; It was a burden that I could no longer carry. My fangs were itching and dropped down. My ancient and carefully crafted defenses also dropped. I wanted this moment so badly... I put my lips against hers and brushed my tongue out to taste their perfect borders. It was exciting and beautiful and I yearned to just become part of her. Her essence, her lifeblood, her coconut scented fucking sunshine. I will taste her. She will be mine._

"What are you doing?" _she screeched at me._ "What the hell are you doing, Viking?" _She slapped me hard. I shook my head and fell back with shock._

(_She is rejecting me??? …How?...Shit, regroup Northman! Gird your loins and put the slick, sexy shield back up! And for pity sake STAND UP! Take charge before she puts another stake in your chest!)_

"Did _Compton _tell you I was a Viking?" I spat, rising to my full pissed off height_. (You know the worthless bastard I am going to try to save for you?)_

_That threw her for a loop. Good. I can change the subject with the best of them._

" Everybody knows that. Lafayette showed me your VQ interview online." she replied dryly after a moments thought.

"You were reading about me? Excellent. Did you enjoy my centerfold?" I slyly inquired.

" I did not enjoy.. I mean I didn't know there was.. Ughh- There is not a centerfold in that, is there?" ("_No," I thought. "But I love when you fluster and your cheeks are flush so it is worth it. I am a connoisseur of the human bouquet… her blush?...- is a truly special reserve.) _

" Actually, what I thought about the article," she bit out ."Was for all that time and all that power, you sure didn't advance humankind much."

" **H**_**uman**__kind?" I raised a brow._

" Or like, World Society, or whatever, " she added.

"Well," I countered."That article was discriminatory. They did not properly assess my accomplishments."

"_**Vampire **_Quarterly was discriminatory_?" _she snorted_._

"Absolutely, they were." I asserted stiffly. "They never measured the effects of my lingual oscillatory talents on the female human population."I teased on. " Louisiana's morale alone has benefitted immeasurably by my sexuella prowess . "

Oh, Good Golly this guy was full of it! Oscilla- what? Couldn't he behave for long enough to talk about the plans? I guess sobbing in front of him wasn't sticking to my business like approach. Apparently any body fluid is a turn-on to a vamp; especially when you're dealing with the horniest vamp in the Southern States.

"Sookie , Are we completely alone?" Eric stepped closer and whispered this in my ear.

"Hold on, right there big guy. I am Bill's remember? I love him and I would do anything to..mmmph"

Eric covered my mouth and dammit my nose was plugged so I struggled a bit.

"Sookie, quiet," he whispered like a tiny bird's wing in my ear. " I hear someone, but I'm not sure if it is just human or a Were? " ( Holy Crap a Were what? Sam had called Werewolves nasty, vile creatures.)

I reached out with my brain. I had gotten better range since the bullet incident.

( _You finally get yourself a nice girl and Momma ruins it. Shit, I wish I had bit her. I can't even imagine what she's gone and done now… )_

" Eric, It's ok .It's Hoyt," I whispered.

" He is not a part of this conversation, Sookie. We must go." And with that the maniac scooped me up like a baby and practically flew me back to my porch. Bill had carried me once at this speed but I was in a lot of pain at the time. I didn't remember if it was this much like flying. I will admit to outright glee and exhilaration at the ride. Boy, Mr. Smirk sure thought it was fun to watch me squeal.

" Eric you rude, pompous ughh.. How dare you just scoop me up like a toddler?" I stomped and puffed.

"Sookie , if you are quite done throwing a tantrum. Perhaps we can discuss the information that we have in regards to your abducted beloved."

That shut me up.

"Tomorrow we have arranged for a bodyguard to travel with you by car to Mississippi. We have reason to believe that …" "Wait" "May we go somewhere more private, but not inside?" he asked. Well , I'm stumped now since we just left the neighboring house and my servants quarters are being repainted for the ski season. (ha,ha) I just rolled my eyes, grabbed his hand again and wondered how I was gonna stuff Thor here in my garden shed. Well he doesn't take up oxygen, but boy does he fill a room. It was gonna get stuffy in there. Let's face it I'm a little tingly in close proximity to him. He is a pretty picture, _on the outside anyway_.

" OK, Eric who do you think took Bill?... and who is this bodyguard?"

" Russell Edgington is King of Mississippi," Eric stated. (I had to giggle a little at that, I could understand Queen of Louisiana a little better somehow.) "We believe he made transport arrangements in regards to Bill's abduction. They were carried out by Werewolf gang members."

I just froze and couldn't quite follow the words he was speaking.

"Sookie, Are you able to read werewolf minds?"

"Huh, I don't know, I've never met one. I don't think I want too."

"What of your boss?" Eric wondered.

"He warned me about them." I answered vaguely.

"No, I mean can you read the shifter's mind?"

" Oh, well sometimes. But he can block me out if he tries. I used to wonder why his mind was so different. I wish he were here to help us," I sighed. This statement received a sneer from the vamp eyeing me in my garden shed. You know, maybe we could pull the mower out, for Pete's sake.

" We don't understand the King's motives yet but it may be part of a plot against our Queen."

"But, why take Bill? If he's working for the Queen, why isn't she helping to find him? Can't she just call this King, I mean La. has to outrank Miss., right?"

" Yes, I suppose it might. But that is not how vampire politics works, Sookie. It would be an outrageous insult to accuse a king as powerful as Russell, and it could start a War. The Queen will not officially help. Her "problems" are left for her Sherriff's to solve." (So, your sexy ass is on the line too, huh?)

"So what are we going to do?" I wondered.

"Alcide Herveaux works for the King and will bring you out to Josephine's, a Supernatural Club that the King's entourage frequents. I need you to listen in and see if there are any clues to Bill's whereabouts. I will handle it from there. Alcide is a werewolf , so he is scum and you need to keep a distance from him. You will act as his date when you are out- but he is not to be fully trusted. Werewolves are sneaky by nature."

" Unlike Vampires, who are Boy Scouts." I rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps we should all be more human and keep no secrets?' He raised his eyebrow at me. Maybe it's my paranoia; but I think his eyebrow said: "I saw the ring that's stuck in your toothpaste case and is currently floating in your toilet tank." Fudge.

"Master?" we heard a tentative voice in the yard.

"What is it Chow?"

Eric opened the door to the shed and Chow turned his head side ways to glance at our awkward little accommodations. You could tell he made great pains to not reflect a questioning look. He is not a little scared of Eric, I notice. Smart.

"I chased someone off the property line. It was definitely a Were, because he turned when he saw me and…and..(he put his head down) " I couldn't catch him… Here are the clothes. "

Double Yechh! Nasty gang threads- more dangerous S.O.B's out to get Sookie Stackhouse. Why don't they just start a club? What a colorful newsletter they could have,… oops hysteria again, must be the fumes from the mower gas tank.

"Thank you, Chow. See if you can track him further, it is imperative we question one of them." " I will stay here to guard the human," Eric said as he flashed me a fangy smile. (lucky me.)

Against all better judgment, I invite Eric inside my still damaged home. I wait at my kitchen table with Chicken Lo Mein leftovers and a Diet Dr. Pepper, while he checks for listening devices. Maybe he's just snooping. He said to act naturally while he was looking around. Right, because I usually have ancient bloodsuckers whirring around my house like the Tasmanian devil. It's my usual night to invite a pal over for some Gin Rummy and Surveillance Scavenger Hunt. You know, just in case Kings , and Vampires and Werewolves oh my…have grabbed your boyfriend. This _**is**_totally like the Wizard of Oz, too. No ruby Nike's though and when I clicked my heels earlier- I fell and hit my head. Typical. I washed up my dishes while Matlock finished his "sweep of the interior."

"You're going to need some suitable attire for your trip," he pronounced and startled the bejeezies out of me by swooping up to the sink. ( I was trying to clean that ring stain that's been in there since the Maenad "visit." Something unspeakable went on. I just know it.)

" Have you been snooping in my closets?"

"Yes, and I will pay for a new wardrobe to facilitate the mission."

" That's great Eric," I snapped. "But, if you would be so kind as to pay for me and Bill's Dallas _mission, _your _charity _won't be necessary."

" I planned on paying Bill directly since you are "his", of course."

"Of course."

" This is a separate mission entirely you will need to purchase some gowns and other attire when you reach Jackson. I have a credit card for you to use for any expenditures," he purred.

" Well, it is not a separate issue to me at all. I earned that money and I plan to spend it saving Bill, not to work and be beholden to you!" my sponge went flying as I accentuated my point.

He watched the sponge and shook his head briefly. " I will put your earnings on your credit card ?" he offered.

"Okay."

My shoulders were getting so damn heavy and I surprised myself by what I said next.

"I'm cold, can you build a fire?" He nodded after a brief moment.

"Do you have to stay with me?" He nodded again.

" Let's sit on the couch and then I better get some sleep before tomorrow."

_My fiery comet was slowly burning out for the night, and I scrambled to remember how to light a wood fire in a fireplace. Like riding a bicycle as the humans would say. Although I've never even touched one of those contraptions. I went outside to the woodpile, I love the smell of cut pine. It reminds me of real winter. Chow approaches with a countenance of failure. I had already learned much from the clothes. I dismissed him. I told him to return to Fangtasia, have Pam transfer ten more thousand to the Stackhouse account and to make sure the new "Merlotte's staff" were suitable and would arrive on time. His eyes widened a bit and I offered him no explanation or encouragement. Minions should be seen and not _heard_. I think I had enough wood. A dozen logs? No, too many. Maybe six._

"Are you trying to build a funeral pyre?" she chuckled_. Yes, it was too many_

" Well, you ask a Viking for a fire." _she smiles and it moves things in me. "_ I just thought I'd bring extra for you to use later." ( _While she's in Jackson? Dolt)_

" I don't like how you have got Lafayette involved in this. I won't let him risk his life for me and Bill."

_Why is she so loyal to this rabble? _

" Sookie, I am not forcing Lafayette to do anything. He offered and he will probably enjoy Russel's companions. You are his savior."

" Not hardly, I think I owe him. I don't have a lot of friends in this town."

" Lafayette explained that your fan base is restricted to the "land of misbegotten children" or something to that effect.

"Island of the Misfit Toys" she laughingly corrected. "It's from Rudolph the reindeer?"

"A caribou?"

" Eric, Do you think that Lorena has anything to do with this?"

" It's possible, Sookie. As his maker she is best suited to both track and detain him. The king might use her as an agent to advance his agenda."

"What kind of rat bastard would do something like that?" Sookie mumbled not quietly enough.

_Hmm. Guilty as charged, but all's fair. And I didn't realize just how toxic that little vial of poison is. Bill used to be enthralled with her. I ignored Sookie's comment and pressed on._

"She has no ties with Mississippi that I know of, but she has not been seen with her nestmates in Seattle. She may still be in the Dallas area."

"I could ask Isabel about it, she and I kind of hit it off," Sookie offered quietly.

"I think she will make a good and just Sherriff, now that Stan is out of the picture." _ And my maker has met the sun I thought sadly. I missed him so profoundly and the ache was always just under the surface. _

_Sookie was watching me carefully, our collective grief seemed to pool together and decrease. _

" Happiness shared is doubled. A Sorrow shared is halved." Sookie muttered.

"Is that one of your Gran's sayings?" I queried, smiling.

" Nope, I read it in my fortune cookie from dinner."

_I was sitting on the floor by the fire and I felt so comfortable with her. I reached my hand over to her face to brush her hair away from her eyes. She had a small bruise on her brow, and it furrowed at my touch._

" I love him you know, and he loves me… I won't betray him." She said forcefully.

_I just nodded my head_.

" I can feel that he is alive, we have to save him." She was going to leak again.

" I can feel him too, it is because of the blood." I state flatly.

" I didn't want to have your blood, it's made me feel controlled."

" But, you have had Bill's blood, much more than mine."

"But, Bill would never use me, his only motive was to save my life." _Her guileness is beautiful and dangerous._

"Vampires never have just one motive Sookie. You should not trust them." _I'm becoming hopelessly truthful.._

" I trust you, Eric."

"That is… insanity."

"That's me… crazy Sookie," she whispered; t_hen she fell asleep. I kissed the bruise on her forehead and the tears by her eyelids._

_I scooped her up, held her against my chest and eventually deposited her in her bed. I pulled a cursed True Blood from the fridge: Warmed, drank and washed it out, then I left her a note._

_I would be leading my little lamb to the wolves tomorrow, if anyone touches her I will burn Misissippi to the ground. Will anybody notice? Unlikely. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A Freudian Slip- EPOV**

(I'm really not writing this anymore, just like I said last year but this is actually a chapter before Eric visits the farmhouse that I hadn't added, so that doesn't count, right? I couldn't really help myself just a little pre-Sookie lemon.)

The knock on my office door was so tentative I nearly ignored it in my unsettled state. I desired no visitors, what I did desire was the smell and taste of the blood that I had been thinking about. Her naked, poisoned, and injured body was still so enticing after the Maenaed attack, that my fangs were itching in my mouth at the thought of it. If I had known then, that I would be forever forbidden to drink , I would not have waited. I remember Bill's defiant snarl of "MINE!" (Not if you're finally dead I thought.) I didn't want just her blood though, I wanted all of her. And if I was honest, I wanted her to take my blood, the way she took Bill's that night. I almost wish I hadn't tricked her after she spat my gift out in disgust and some of her retched dreams overtook my sleep. Memories of my human dreams were so distant as to be imperceptible, only the ghost of a shadow. Enduring her dreams invading my psyche was like a slow tear of a muscle, a rending of the fabric where feeling and control were safely tethered. Another nervous tap on the frame sounded. No one had access to my office through the public pathways of the bar.

"Enter" I growled.

The door whispered slowly open and a human sidestepped through the opening. Her heartbeat was practically deafening and she swallowed so hard I thought I could hear the saliva rushing through her esophagus.

"Misst..umm.. uh Mister Northman?" she sputtered with a sweet southern twang.

I stared at her up and down. She was a young shapely human wearing a waitress uniform for some chain restaurant with black shorts, a tight white low cut blouse, and her shiny long blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. (naturally)

"I am he." I tipped my head smiling with fang..." and you are?"

"My uh... my name is well…, Ms. Ravenscroft said to tell you my _nickname_ for the interview?"

"…'Cause Uncle Bobby and my roommates call me Cookie."

It was then that I heard the clicking of my child's high heels in the hallway and a small cackle of glee erupting as she pulled up a barstool.

I shook my head. (**Pamela!**) This little offering is meant as diversion no doubt, to improve my rather foul mood. I could suss out the sweet aroma of young blood coursing beneath the fryer grease and her unfortunate cologne.

I know Pam is actually concerned for me. If only my pains _were_ temporal and an attractive meal and fuck could vanquish the suffering that the loss of Godric, and the introduction of Sookie , has created in my afterlife. I automatically think back to our mission in Dallas and how she bravely pulled the chains from my neck. Silver pain is easily forgotten… My mind replays the rooftop images in a seemingly endless loop, with the bittersweet image of Sookie's compassionate face, her tears for my Master. Profound pain and unexpected light, pouring into my dreams and consciousness, drowning and bathing in light. Each time it pours out of my fingertips and eludes my grasp. A light that I can never keep .

"Shouldn't vampires burn in the light?" I ask- out loud apparently.

"Perhaps I am burning," I thought to myself.

I finally looked up at the very confused distraction. She was perched uncomfortably on the side of my couch. While waiting, her hands had run out of perspiration and chafed as she rubbed them together nervously. She raised one leg up slightly.

" So, umm.. Do you need someone?"

"Apparently," I stated dryly.

" Let me take a good look at you," I gestured for her to come to me as if I needed to look at her in the desk light. She was tanned and was shivering with fear and excitement. I watched her skin turn to gooseflesh and I almost chuckled. She was brushing very close and my appetite began to whet. I looked her in the eyes. They were blue and clear. A twinkling light behind her eyes were dancing, it was a light that I could oh so easily extinguish. The spark was training itself to my pupils' darkness already. At my age the dominance is practically instantaneous in the willing. Humans are so easy, I thought. I usually have them look away or blindfold them when supping or sexing to make it more sporting. I thought of Sookie's remarkable eyes, something like melted chocolates or amber in a steaming volcano, how she always stares back at me, meeting even my coldest glare, even when she's furious… oh, especially when she's furious. How her chin juts out in that stubborn unyielding fashion.

Yes, I am getting hungry now, perhaps I _will _play with my food a little.

I stared into her eyes and put both hands gently around her waist, she nodded yes vigorously, as I rotated her and set her soft bottom onto my desk. Her breathing picked up and she licked her lips. They were cherry red and shiny with gloss.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" I queried, as my hand prised her knees apart and slowly traveled up her legs.

"Oh yes, I'm very sweet!" she replied.

I stepped back a moment and thought of a human saying for Pamela, "Close, but no cigar."

She would read something Freudian in that, no doubt.

Then Cookie peeled off her T-shirt. The girl's lovely tight breasts were cupped into a flowered daisy bra. I sat back down in my office chair and brushed my hands down the length of her now damp skin from chin to stomach, then slid my hands over her breasts until they dimpled inside their flowered casing, I kissed her stomach and slid her shorts and panties to the floor.

"Aren't you worried about Bill, my darling?"… "I thought you were HIS?" I teasingly inquired. I was having a lovely little dream as I licked and nibbled inside her strong taut thighs and cupped her ass to bring her to my mouth.

"MMMMM.. OOOOh God, please" she squirmed and thrashed.

"Oh, Bill, won't like that…_sweetheart"_

Confused but beyond caring, "Who the hell is Bill?" she panted back.

"EXACTLY!" I agreed.

Once again I could hear my sire at the bar, she chuckled heartily at our exchange. She deserves some fun after all. As I continued my ministrations to the girl's downy covered center, a suspicion I had was confirmed. I brought her to a blushed and satisfying final completion with gentle fingers. I immediately bit her thigh, drawing a hearty sip of youthful flavor as she lay pinned, writhing and moaning all over my monthly bank statements.

"Wow," she breathed at last as I swiftly dressed her and ushered her to the door.

"You were lovely, Cookie. Ms. Ravenscroft will be calling you about a position, after I have a chat with her... all right?"

"Oh o.k. uhh. did? well ..yes." she floated uncertainly towards the exit.

Pam marched into the office right on time.

"That was a short interview, Master- usually the dancers get a thorough umm, look over?"

" She's not suitable for the dance lineup or waitress and you know it. I was thinking of that all night bakery you wanted to purchase. What were you going to call it? "

"Basket of Goodies?" She grinned, " I am pleased you liked the idea, it seems profitable," she licked her lips " I could think of plenty of positions for a tasty one like that I'm sure."

"Pamela." I narrowed my eyes. " I don't know who is worse, you or that Renfield, Bobby Burnham for sending his virgin niece over here to curry favor."

" Oh Eric, you're so old fashioned," Pam clucked disapprovingly. "No one cares about their precious cherries these days." Pam drawled on in her cool way. "You don't get 20 head of cattle with your dowry for some bloody sheets, anymore."

I never quite understood those customs, either. Yet… I find myself considering Godric's ideas of humans, as of late. And these are ideas that baffle Pam. Still her loyalty remains with me, although it is in direct proportion with her need to torment me.

"But, Master I must agree about your day man", she raised an eyebrow…"he does put the Sick, in sycophant."

"That will be all Pamela...thank you." pointedly, I add " I am fine."

"Of Course." she responds. She bows her head in deference, and I think perhaps to shield a slight smile. As she starts to leave I hear a waitress activate the answering machine then a choked and worried female voice follows a beep.

How very interesting.


End file.
